


Apple of my Eye

by WhoKnowsNow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- Apple Store, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Awkward Derek, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoKnowsNow/pseuds/WhoKnowsNow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek doesn't do technology, so when his computer stops working he has to take it to a Genius.</p><p>Or- Stiles is an Apple Genius Bar employee and Derek needs assistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple of my Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! Just a quick one-shot because life is crazy and I'm packing to leave the country for 5 months but Sterek is important. 
> 
> I don't own the characters but my laptop and phone did stop working which was the inspiration. My Genius was pretty cute and he could tell through magic that one of my most frequently used apps is tumblr! 
> 
> Talk to me at secondhand-and-broken.tumblr.com or on my totally fandom (basically just Sterek) tumblr: fissionfever.tumblr.com !!! 
> 
> Love you guys! xoxo WhoKnowsNow

Derek and technology do not work well together. Despite being a part of the generation that supposedly only survives because of technology, he only uses his phone to text his sister and his computer for work purposes. That’s why it’s kind of a big deal when his computer stops working.

“Cora, I thought you said that Apple computers are better than PCs!”

“They are Der, but nothing can work perfectly all the time. Just take it to the Apple store at the mall. I’ll even set up the appointment for you because I’m the best.” He’ll owe her something later, he knows it.

 

Derek arrives at the Apple store 15 minutes early and walks up to the employee with the iPad to check in.

“Derek? Here for the Macbook?” Derek nods and the man escorts him to a table. “Your Genius, Stiles, should be with you shortly.”

“Thank you.” He sits awkwardly in his seat surrounded by more technology and accessories than he would ever know how to use. Time passes quickly and soon a beautiful man with pale skin and captivating brown eyes approaches him.

“Hey, it’s Derek, right?”

“Hi-um- yeah, yes. I’m Derek.” God, why is he so nervous? Stiles just smiles at him.

“I’m Stiles and I’ll be helping you out today. What seems to be the problem?”

“I use the computer for work and my programs keep saying they’re locked disks when I try to open them.”

“Alright, let’s take a look then.” Stiles goes through some diagnostics and explains everything to Derek who is completely lost. Not for lack of explanation, no, Stiles is great at going through everything and checking to make sure Derek is getting it. Derek just can’t focus on what’s coming out of Stiles’ mouth because he’s too busy watching it move. Stiles has an adorable mouth and beautiful eyes… that are currently staring at Derek.

“Sorry, what? I must’ve zoned out for a second.”

“Ouch, Derek. Am I that boring?” Stiles seems to be joking but Derek really has no way to tell since he doesn’t know Stiles. He wants to though.

“No! No. I was just- I’m just glad my work isn’t gone forever. Thank you”

“Hey, it’s no problem, dude. I hope everything works out for you. If you need anything else, be sure to make another appointment or call, I- we- would love to see you again.”

“Thanks, but I really hope I don’t have to- I don’t mean that I don’t want to see you again, you’re nice to… see? I’m sorry, that was- anyway- thanks again.” Stiles gives him a small smile before disconnecting the cord from Derek’s computer.

 

When Derek gets home, he opens his laptop to do some work. When he opens Pages, a document opens that Derek doesn’t recognize. There is only one line of text, but it makes Derek’s heart speed up. It’s Stiles’ number.

_‘xx Stiles- aka that Genius Bar guy that wanted to stare at you too ;) text me?’_

Derek and technology do not work well together, but maybe all it takes is his own Genius.

_‘Hey Stiles, it’s Derek, from the Apple store.’_

_‘(...)’_


End file.
